Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gateway of Dreams REWRITE
by RisingSerperior
Summary: Edge, a 12 year old boy who isn't very happy with his life, has a series of dreams where he is turned into a Pokémon. With his new-found friends, he discovers more about his role, travels to places you can't even imagine, and fights to protect the world that is worth living in for him. Two lives, which will he chose?
1. Prologue

The warmth of the day shines through the crystal clear windows as the sound of the Starly and Staravia sing in harmony, perched on the branches of the waving trees that stood past the gates of the village. The noise of the busy villagers of Starside Town would be enough to wake even a Snorlax, as Rescue Teams would rush to a Mystery Dungeon in order to help a Pokemon in need. The warmth of the sun, the waving of the trees, and the chirping of the Bird Pokemon outside told me to stay in bed and fall asleep once again, but the commotion outside would surly prevent that. Common sense took over, and I stood my self up, the flame on my tail igniting, ready to start a new day.

I walk across the wooden floor of the hut towards the door in front of me, passing dozens of pots, most of which contained items that didn't have much value. The haze of the sunlight reaches through the tiny gap between the door and the wall, revealing the particles of dust that floated in the air around me. I reach up for the bronze doorknob and twist it, pushing the door open and greeting the light of the sun into my home. For a second, the light blinds me, but my eyes soon adjust, and a crowd of Pokemon

comes into view, along with a long row of huts and a cloudless, blue sky in the background.

"Morning, Chase!" a Pikachu says to me as I walk onto the main path and towards the Kecleon Mart to get some food. "Mornin'!" I reply cheerfully, waving towards him as I carry on down the path. I pass a load of other Pokemon, ranging from Caterpie to Luxio, each of which friendly greeting me as I pass by. I finally arrive at the Kecleon Mart, which was located at the back fence of the village along with many other shops.

"Good morning there, Chase!" The Kecleon Brothers say simultaneously, one green and one purple. "Mornin' guys!" I reply for possibly the thirtieth time in a matter of five minutes. "Do you have any Cheri Berries? I need something to wake me up." I ask with a small yawn. "We're sorry, we're out of stock on Cheri Berries. We were going to go to the Berry Field to get some more, but we're having so many costumers today." The purple Kecleon tells me. "There's no way one of us would be able to manage the shop alone, so would you mind going to the Berry Fields for us?" He then asks me. "Sure, no problem!" I tell them with a grin. "Thank you so much!" They both say, yet again simultaneously. The green Kecleon hands me a large basket. "Could you get some Oran and Rawst Berries too? We've also run low on stock for them." He asks me. "Will do!" I tell him, rushing through the village, out of the gates, and into the forest covered mountainside. I run along the trail under the shade of the trees overhead. The wind blows fiercely, making the noise of the trees roar above everything else. I see more Starly and Staravia gliding along with the wind through the gaps in the leaves. The trees clear up a bit

to my left, revealing the forest below the mountain with the colourful meadow and shining Light Source in the centre, the glimmering, endless sea to the right with small islands scattered

around, and the towering mountains in the distance, some so tall that there would be a thick layer of snow at the peak.

I reach a large clearing in the woods. There is a cliff wall to my right with a small waterfall flowing from the top, forming a pond at the bottom of the wall. A stream flowed from the pond that cut through the path, into the woods, and over the cliff further on. The stream could easily be jumped over, but there were still stones that Pokemon could walk across. I, who wanted to rush to the Berry Fields, jumped over and carried on dashing down the path and back into the woods.

Later on, the path splits in three. The path on the left lead down the mountain and into the Emerald Woods below, the middle path, which went across the mountain, lead to the Mountainside Caves, which was a Mystery Dungeon. I follow the path on my right, which lead up the mountain and towards the Berry Fields. The trip uphill wears me down a bit, but I reach the top non-the-less, and

the Berry Field now lays before me. "Alright then..." I say to myself under my breath. "Let's get started."

I walk back down the path after at least half an hour of picking enough Berries for the Kecleon Brothers, the basket I carry now heavy with a ton of the three types of Berries they wanted. The wind had somewhat died down now, making the noise of the leaves rustling in the trees more bearable. I walk into the clearing again, intent on heading back to the village, when I spot something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head, and in the water, there is a Pokemon I have never seen, lying there, motionless. I place the basket on the floor, and head over to it. Close up, I see that the Pokemon has green scales and a cream underbelly, like a snake. There are leaf-like arms that sprout from below it's shoulders with three fingers each. There is a large leaf on the end of it's tail, and a yellow line going from it's neck to the end of it's tail. There are also two yellow wing-like things that sprout from it's shoulders. "...Hey, are you OK there?" I ask the Pokemon, wondering if he was asleep or passed out. Hopefully not worse... "Hey! Can you hear me?!" I call out. There is still no reply from the stranger. "Come on! Wake up!"

It still doesn't reply. And it's only just now that I realise that it isn't breathing either. My thoughts turn to panic, and I realise that a good idea would be to get it out of the water before I do anything else. "(This is bad...)" I think to myself. "(This is really bad...)" I turn it over so that it lies on it's back, making it easier to pull it out. I grab both it's arms and begin to pull it out the pond, worrying that whatever Pokemon this was might actually be dead. However, my thoughts are relieved when I pull it half-way out of the water, because the Pokemon began to cough. "Oh! Hey, can you hear me?" I call out to it, getting in front and waving for a response. It opens it's eyes, which appear to be blue, and looks at me, shivering slightly from being wet. "Phew...You really had me worried there." I say with a slight chuckle, glad that this new Pokemon wasn't dead. "...Wha..." It begins to say weakly. "W-What in the hell?!" it calls out in a panicked voice. It's sounded like a boy. It scrambles out of the water, but trips over only a few feet away. "Hey...What's up?" I ask him, looking confused as to why he was so panicked. He scrambles up again looking as if he was struggling to stand. "Hey, it's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you or any-"

"W-WHAT!?" The Pokemon cries out again after looking at it's arms. The noise would be enough to wake the whole mountain if it was asleep. "I've turned into a Snivy?!"


	2. Open the Gates

"Knock, knock, knock" Comes a sound from the black, oak wood door as I tap my fist against it. A few silent seconds pass, before I hear a "Chuck" from the other side as the door slowly opens. I pass through, and see my eldest younger sibling, Rose, standing there, looking delighted to see me.  
>"Welcome back, Edge!" Says the 8 year old.<br>"Hey, Hanna." I reply. Before I can go into the living room to the left of the door, she sticks her 3DS into my hands. I don't even have time to look at the screen before words come blurting out of her mouth.  
>"Can you to help me with this level, Edge? Me and Splash keep fainting on this one floor and I can't get past." She explains. I look on the screen, and see that the game displayed is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. I had given it to her a while back because I had no further use for it.<br>"Hanna, for the last time, it's called a Mystery Dungeon, not a level." I tell her once again, going to sit down on the stairs to my right to get past the Dungeon for her. Hazy Pass to be exact. "What part of the game is this again?" I ask  
>"I have to follow Scraggy to get the Blue Gems back, I think. Then I can build a house." She answers.<br>"Ah, OK. In that case I'll help you with the boss fight, too."  
>"There's a boss on this level?"<br>"Dungeon, Hanna. And yes there is. Two to be exact." I tell my sister.  
>"Oh wow, I'll never get past that..." She replies.<br>"I will."

"Thanks Edge!" Hanna calls out to me, the console in her hands with the game playing the cut-scene after you beat Gurdurr for the second time. She runs up the stairs and supposedly to her room. I go and peek into the living room to see if mum is in there. Instead, I see the large TV playing 'Care Bears' in the corner of the rectangular room, with Lynda, my youngest sister, watching. Mum is nowhere in the room.  
>"Ah, God!" I cry, turning away from the screen. I don't know why, but I have a tendency to over react whenever there is a kid's programme playing on TV. I look in the dining room, which was straight ahead from the front door. There is a large table in the centre with seven, large, black chairs surrounding it, one of which is a fold up chair that used to be at my desk. There is a window covering most of the space on the wall on the other side of the room, with a ton of useless stuff shoved on the windowsill. There is also a very large, white bookcase that covers the whole wall on the left side. There are too many books to fit inside neatly, which I honestly find hard to believe. I then turn to go into the kitchen, which is next to the stairs. There is a simple but big fridge right next to the door, with a microwave on the counter next to it, and then a kettle next to that. A sink and dishwasher are found on the far side of the room, the light next to 'Drying' on the washer lit. There is an oven in the bottom right corner of the room, somewhat next to the door. As I walk in, I hear a voice behind me. I turn, and I see mum sorting some clothes in the laundry room, which can be entered from next to the oven.<p>

"Oh, hello Edge." Mum begins to say. "Was everything OK at school today?"  
>"Better than most days." I tell her. "I managed to avoid Alex."<br>"Good good." She replies. "Maybe things are starting to get better."  
>"In dream land, yeah. But this is reality mum, where everyone is against me. Everyone."<br>"Don't think like that, Edge." She says, sounding both worried and annoyed. "Everyone your age has these problems"  
>"Oh, so every twelve year old has an entire band of pricks making their lives a misery?" I ask, somewhat sarcastically.<br>"Edge!" Mum cries. "How do you know that everyone is against you? So far it's only Alex and his friends who have been bullying you."  
>"Come to school with me on Monday and you'll see why I think that. And you forget that Alex used to be my best friend." I tell my mother. "Not everyone gets betrayed by their best friend, do they?" Mum goes silent for a second, as if she had nothing else to say. "...I'm going up to my room." I tell her, walking out the kitchen and going upstairs.<br>"Things will get better for you, Edge." I hear mum call. "Trust me."

I stare at the screen of my PC as I scroll down my Google+ feed, seeing a ton of anime posts and posts of people failing. There is also an unimaginable amount of memes. Eventually, my head falls onto the keyboard.  
>"I'm bored..." I say to myself, fitting in a groan afterwards. I had played all my games, checked all my feeds, read all my books, and watched everything I can watch on Youtube.<br>I had nothing to do. "...Screw it. Cry of Fear." I tell myself. Opening my games folder on my desktop and double-clicking the game. I had been stuck in this room full of Faceless for a long while, and I plan to get past it now. While the game loads, I decide to just walk around in circles to stretch my legs. Looking around my room, I see my bunk bed behind me, with a ton of un-needed crap on the lower bunk and an untidy bed on the top. There is a large map of the world on the left wall, and a window on the right, showing the view from the front of the house. My desk is covered with Lego pieces, drink glasses, cups, and DVD and video game cases with the disk missing. There is also, of course, my PC layed on top. To the right, there is my chest of drawers, with and XBox 360 and a TV on top. There is a set of complexly tangled wires behind the two objects. On top of my XBox, there is an alarm. It is set for 6:10 in the morning. "Oh, right. I have to turn that off." I remind myself, switching off the alarm. The game finishes loading, and I begin to play, selecting the save where I was stuck in the room of Faceless.

"Dinner!" I hear mum call throughout the house.  
>"Goddamnit." I mutter, shutting the laptop and heading down the corridor. There are various toys spread across the floor. I practically glide down the stairs, and go into the kitchen to collect my...<br>"Spaghetti and meatballs, huh?" I say to mum.  
>"Yep." She replies briefly.<br>"Let me guess, I've got fake meat?" I ask again.  
>"Yep." She repeats. I grab my bowl, get a fork, and head into the dining room. Everyone else is there at the table, eating away. All three of my sisters, my brother, and my step-dad. I sit next to Hanna and begin to slurp on my spaghetti. Nothing much really happens during dinner, and, as usual, I finish first.<br>"...Christ Edge...Do you even chew?" Mum asks me jokingly.  
>"Surprisingly, yes." I reply. "I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep before you guys." I then tell everyone.<br>"Alright then." Mum says as I walk out the room. I place my bowl in the kitchen and head upstairs, walk through the landing once again, and into my room. Looking out the window, I see the sky is pitch black, even though it was only 8:41. I get into my pyjama bottoms, turn off the light, climb into bed, and get ready to sleep...

After what seems to be a few hours to me, my senses return and I wake up all of a sudden, only to find myself standing in a pitch black space. I twist my neck around, observing my location. But there was nothing to observe. It was just pure...black.  
>"H-Hello?" I call out into the vast and empty darkness. I am replied with silence. "Is anyone here?!" I shout again, this time at the top of my lungs. There is still no reply. "(What the hell is this...)" I think to myself, trembling with sense of fear. Not knowing what to do, I start running forwards, hoping greatly that I would come across something. Anything. I carry on running through the shroud of darkness, my speed increasing as I go along. But there is nothing to be found. "...W-Wha...W-What the hell...?" I say, blubbering slightly. "W-Where the h-hell am I?!" I crouch into a ball, tears starting to pour from my eyes. Was I...trapped here? Is there no way I can get out?<br>Am I stuck here forever?  
>Before fear can overtake me, I hear something faint in the distance. My head instantly pops up, and I see something glimmering in the distance. Hope is instantly re-ignited within me, and I go sprawling towards whatever it is. As I get closer I hear some more sounds coming from it's direction. This time more clear.<br>"Hey! Can you hear me?!" I hear the voice cry. It is unfamiliar, but re-assuring non-the-less. I'm only a few meters away now, and I see that the object is a massive ball of light, shining as bright as the sun in this dark space. "Come on! Wake up!" The voice cries one last time. Hope take over my body, and I jump into the light, almost doing a swallow dive in the process. Going through the light...  
>...everything begins.<p> 


	3. Awakening

The first thing I hear after going through the light is the sound of trickling water, and then the waving leaves of what I assume to be trees, and the sound of...dragging? My sense of touch returns to me, and I realise someone is pulling me. I also feel wet and cold.

It is then that I remember to breath.

Instead of breaths, I cough loudly, removing water from my throat. "(...W-Water...? What, was I drowning?)" I ask myself mentally. How did I end up drowning? I was in my bed before I woke up in that dark space, so how would there be enough water to submerge my body? But then again, there was the sound of water and trees, so I must be outside now. So how did I get _outside_?

"Oh! Hey, can you hear me?" I hear someone call out as I shiver from the cold. It sounds like the voice that was coming from the huge ball of light. I begin to open my eyes, which, for some reason, seems difficult for me to do. My vision is blinded by a bright light, which was probably the sun, seeing I was outside. "Phew...You really had me worried there." The voice says again with a chuckle. It sounds like it belongs to someone the same age as me, just a little more playful then I would sound. My eyes adapt to the sunlight, and a figure comes into view.

I stare in disbelief as a Chimchar stands before me.

"Wha..." I try to say. But yet again, I find it hard to do so. Confusion gives me the energy to cry aloud. "W-What in the hell?!"

The first thing my body tells me to do is get out of the pond that I appeared to be lying in and away from the Chimchar. I do just that, and go scrambling in the opposite direction, only to trip over due to the lack of energy.

"(...W-What am I so weak...?)" I think to myself, only just managing to push myself off the ground. Whilst I do, I notice something different about my hands.

"Hey, what's up? I'm not gonna hurt you or any-" The Pokémon doesn't even have time to finish before I cry aloud at the top of my voice.

"W-WHAT?!" I had looked at my hands, which weren't made of human flesh, but two, long, dark green leaves. My body colour had changed to green and I now had an underbelly, like a snake. I even had a tail with a large leaf on the tip and short, stubby legs. "I've turned into a Snivy?!"

"H-hey! Calm down, OK?" The Chimchar tells me, as if he was trying to re-assure me. "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help out."

"OK, then..." I begin to say, trying to follow the Chimp Pokémon's advise. "First off, where am I? What is this place?"

"We're in the Setta Region. This is a mountain in the Emerald Woods. How come ya don't know that?" The Chimchar asks, confused towards my clueless nature.

"...Well first off, I've never heard of the Setta Region, so that doesn't help me very much..." I begin to tell him. "Second off, the reason I don't know this is because I've just woke up in this place with something I never knew existed _in my face_." I finish, saying the last three words more sternly than the rest of the sentence.

"...Something ya never knew existed? Oh, so you've probably never seen a Chimchar befo-" I cut him off before he is able to finish.

"No, I have seen a Chimchar before! _It was a drawing on a sheet of paper_! Pokémon aren't real in the human world!" I say aloud. I realise that I'm starting to panic a bit more.

"Whadya mean "the Human World"? Humans are only creature we hear 'bout in stories 'n all." Getting tired of having to break everything down to him, I just cut to the chase, hoping that he would acctually understand _this_.

"OK, just listen to me." I say, trying my hardest not to let my anger towards the Chimchar's clueless personality loose. "Before you woke my up, I was a regular, normal, human being. I had a normal (but crappy) life, but now I'm here. And I have to find a way back." I turn away from him and begin walking down a path to my right, hoping that there would be someone _else _to give me answers. But, yet again, I only manage a few feet before I go tumbling over my own feet. "(God DAMN! I'm not used to this damned body!)" I exclaim mentally. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"H-Hey! Ya can't just walk away like that!" The Chimchar calls out as I get onto my feet again and begin walking off.

"Watch me." I reply. There is a silence before the Chimchar speaks up again.

"...I-If ya go out there, you'll just wander into some predator's territory! That'll be the end'a ya!" I pause as he says this.

"(...Crap. He's right. I don't know how to fight, let alone _run_. In this body at least. If I get attacked by a predator or something, I'm dead...)"

"...Just come with me, OK? I live in a village nearby, and I'd be more than happy to let ya stay a while." He tells me. I look back at him as he says this. I didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't know anything about this world. Chimchar would be able to help me out there. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed with him for a while.

"...OK, I'll stay with you until I can find a way back to the human world." I tell him. "...To be honest, I'm quite surprised that you believe me, but I guess I'm not going to complain about that."

"Yeah...I'm findin' it sorta hard to believe to be honest." He says with a smirk. "But with all the weird thing in our world, it wouldn't be anythin' new. Besides, I've heard that there have been other humans here before. L-Like that one in Treasure Town, I think. Have you heard of him?"

"Wait, what?" I say suddenly after hearing this.

"I heard a story of some two guys who came to Treasure Town one day and formed an Exploration Team at the Guild there. One of them was apparently a human." I begins to tell me. "The team did a lot of great things. I think they even fought Dialga when he was super mad!"

"...Y-Yeah...I've heard of him..." Is all I manage to say. This Chimchar had literally just told me that the events that occur in the Explorer games from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon actually happened. If I was still in the human world, you might as well have told me that the world was flat.

"Anyway, should we get goin'? Or d'ya wanna stay here?" He asks me, jokingly.

"OK then. Let's get going." I reply, following after the Pokémon as he walked off to the path the opposite side from where I was going.

"So, what's ya name?" I asks me all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh, m-my name is Edge." I answer.

"I'm Chase." He replies. "Pleased to meechya, Edge!"


	4. A New World

As the songs of the birds (or Starly) echo through the air, the waving leaves somewhat acting like a background noise, I follow Chase down the trail of sand that lead along this mountain. Looking around, I realise that this path reminds me of a hiking trip I went on with my dad once. When I was living in France with him, dad taught a class of students who were willing to learn English. He though he'd make a good teacher because he had to learn the language too, so he'd know what was hard to learn and what wasn't. One day, dad asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with him and the students. I agreed, and we went to a mountain called 'Les Dantal' or something like that. I remember we had to pass through a trail that looked a lot like this. Only this version seemed different in a way. It felt like there was more nature, even though there was pretty much the same amount in either trail. It must be because I'm in a different world. So far everything I'm used to seems new to me.

"(How the hell could this possibly happen, though?)" I think to myself. "(I didn't even think Pokémon were real until now, let alone the possibility of _becoming _one...)"

"So, Edge, do ya remember anythin' about ya human life?" Chase asks me suddenly as we continue to progress through the path.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course I do. Why do you ask?" I ask in reply.

"Well, it's just that in the stories, the human couldn't remember anythin' about his life before becomin' a Pokémon. I just wanted to see if you had the same problem." He answers. "So, what's it like in the human world?"

"Well, for me, it's probably as worse as it can get." I begin to tell him as we walk along. "I have no friends and everyone is against me. But I'm good at most subject in my school, so it isn't all bad. Besides, I won't have to deal with any of it anymore."

"...What's a 'school'?" He asks me as I finish.

"...Are you serious, Chase?" I reply, slightly shocked that he didn't know what a school was.

"Well, we don't have some of the things that humans have. I've never heard of a 'school'. Ask anyone at the village, they won't know either!"

"So you haven't been educated?" I ask him, mentally slapping myself as I remember that I'm not in the human world anymore.

"We learn most things for our..." Chase pauses for a second before continuing. "...O-Our parents... They teach use how to speak an' how to fight an' all that before we can go out on our own." He tells me.

"Wow... So no school huh?" I begin to say. "This will be better then I though, then!" I manage to joke.

"...Shouldn't ya be takin' this seriously, Edge? I mean, you're a human who's been turned into a Pokémon, you should be worried 'bout that." Chase tells me as if he was scolding me.

"I am worried." I reply. "And I intend to get back to my human body as soon as I ca-" I try to finish the sentence, but I trip over my own legs and go tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa, you OK there?" Chase asks me, lending me a hand as I get up. I grab it and get back to my feet as he pulls me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him. "I'm just still getting used to this body."

A few more minutes pass until the shade of the trees clear up to my right. I look through the gap in the row of large trees, and see what was possibly the most beautiful thing I will ever see. There was a sparkling forest below the mountain where I stood, the leaves shining like emeralds and reflecting the light of the sun. There was a large meadow in the centre, with a rainbow-like meadow inside of it. In the centre of the _meadow _was a large, glimmering light. As I observe the size of the forest, I see that this meadow what a considerable distance away from the mountain. And the think forest below would surly make it longer to get there. To the right of the forest is a small beach, going along the side of the woods. Like the leaves of the forest, the sand sparkles as the sun shines down, almost like jewellery. The sea, past the beach, was no different. The light of the sun glistened off the waves of the never-ending ocean, and there were several islands scattered around the coast, some small, some large. Surrounding the forest all around (apart for the sea) were tall, imposing mountains, including this one, some so tall, there was just plain white snow at the top, as if someone couldn't be bothered to paint the top. There were hundreds of mountains going all along the sides, as if the forest was in a massive crater. Judging by the size, it would probably take most of the day to get from this side to the opposite.

"T-This is amazing...!" I manage to say, the stunning view taking up most of the space in my mind. "I've never seen something like this!"

"That's what the village is famous for." Chase tells me. I turn my head away from to beautiful landscape and towards him. "Pokémon from all over the region come here ta the village to see this view, sometimes to stargaze, sometimes to see the sunrise an' sunset." He continues. "Either way, this place is a beauty to everyone's eyes. Except me, that is." He finishes. My jaw somewhat drops.

"How can you not find this pretty?!" I exclaim.

"I've grown up in this place, so I see the view everyday. I've pretty much gotten' used to it now." He says, answering my question.

"How can you 'get used to this'? This is incredible! Like nothing I've ever seen!"

"Heh, ya thing this is cool, just wait for the sunset!" He tells me. "Come on, we're close to the village now." Before walking down the trail again, I take one last peek at the magnificent view.

"Just purely amazing...!"

It only takes me a few seconds to notice a fence in the distance through the dense trees. There were patterns painted on it in yellow, blue, and red, like lines travelling through the parameter of the wooden boards.

"Is that your village up ah-" I begin to say, but stop myself before I can finish. "No, nevermind." I say to Chase, telling him not to answer my obvious question. Never-the-less, he does indeed answer.

"Yup, that's Starside Town up ahead." He tells me. From here, I could hear voices of tones of people (or Pokémon, in my case) coming from behind those fences.

"It must be really busy there..." I say to Chase.

"That's for sure. There's always plenty of Pokémon here. That's why the Kecleon Brothers sent me to pick those Berries." He tells me.

"...What berries?" I ask. Chase looks at me suddenly, his eyes wide.

"M-My hut is the first one left to the gate, I just gotta go get somethin' quick!" He cries as he goes rushing down the path we came from.

"W-Wait..." I try to call out, but he's already dashing down the trail before I can react. "...OK then..."

As I walk through the gates of the village, I see a vast diversity of Pokémon, all the way from Generation 1 to 4, but no Gen. 5 or 6 Pokémon could be seen. Is this why Chase had never seen a Snivy before? I look to my left, and see a small hut, which was apparently Chase's. There was a hole in the top half of the door with a frame of glass filling it up. There was red paint surrounding the walls of the building with various plants scattered around. I had never seen any of the vegetation before. But then again, this isn't the Earth I know. Thinking that Chase was going to take a while, I decide to look around the village before going inside to wait for him. I walk down the path that lead through the village, observing my surroundings. There was a cliff wall to the left of the village, just behind the fence. It stood tall, as if it was protecting the village. There was a fence on both my sides, possibly dividing the village into thirds. But through the think crowd of Pokémon, I see a gap in the fence, allowing access to the other parts of the village. As I walk down further, I see that the quality of the buildings increase as I go deeper into the village, getting larger and having more finely crafted doors and such. Most of the Pokémon who I passed gave me strange looks, seeing that they probably didn't even know that a Pokémon like me existed. Most of them were a lot larger then me.

"(...Wow. I'm thinking like I've been a Pokémon all my life.)" I say, replaying the sentence in my mind.

I pass through the crowds of Pokémon, receiving the same look from many of them, and reach the back fence of the village. There were multiple stalls, selling a vast array of objects and foods that I had never seen before. Golden seeds were being passed around, exotic looking berries were being given out, and shining blue orbs were being sold. In the centre of the fence, stood a Kecleon Market. I'm about to go and check out what was in the right par of the village, when I notice Chase walking past me, holding a large basket. He was breathing heavily.

"Here...Here are the Berries, Kecleon..." Chase tells them between breaths, placing the basket on the stall, making a 'thud' noise. The basket must have been heavy with whatever was in there.

"Thank you so much, Chase!" I hear the green Kecleon say.

"We're sorry to put you through so much trouble!" The purple Kecleon next to him says, most likely his brother. Their voice sounds very similar to each other.

"N-No problem!" Chase says to them. "I can do this anytime!"

"Thanks again!" The brothers call out simultaneously as Chase walks off. He notices me standing there. "Oh, hey Edge. Sorry to keep ya waitin'" He tells me.

"Oh, it's no problem." I reply. "I went to look around the village, as you can see. It's pretty nice! Not to mention different from a 'village' you would find in the human world."

"Well, that's not surprisin'." He says to me. "This ain't the human world, after all." There is a brief silence, which Chase soon breaks. "I'm gonna go get your bed ready at my hut. Wanna help out?" He asks me.

"OK then, sure." I answer, following him through the village and towards his home.

"I guess we're housemates for a while, then!" Chase says, opening the door to what was going to be my new home.


	5. Starside Town

"So, this is my home!" Chase says as I walk into the hut after him. The interior seems rather dark for a few seconds, apart from a few rays of light that passed through the windows. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and I see various pots scattered across the floor of the hut. There is a kind of ledge extending from the bottom of the walls, acting like a seat or something. Underneath the three windows, one to the left, on to the right, and one at the back of the hut, are shelves with a diversity of Items laid across them. At the back of the hut, near the centre, there is a pile of straw, most likely Chase's bed. To my right, there is a small room, about a quarter of the size of the hut. The door is closed, so I'm unable to tell what's inside. It would be a bit rude just to look in random places of his home without asking, so I decide to ask what's in there.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'. I don't have anythin' to use it for." Chase tells me. He sits down on his bed, making sure the flame on his tail doesn't catch on the straw, when he looks as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, right, we gotta set up a bed for ya!"

"Oh yeah..." Is all I manage to say in reply. If he hadn't said it, we would have noticed only when it was time to sleep, and I would have ended up on the cold floor. "W-Where are we going to get the straw?" I ask him.

"There's a shop in the village that sells building materials. We'll find enough straw there." Chase answers. "I guess I'll show you around the village while we're at it."

We walk back out of the hut and into the busy crowd of Pokémon, my eyes now having to get used to the sunlight. It's only just now I realise how hard it is for me to push past all the different Pokémon, seeing how weak my body is for the moment. It was kind of like the market dad would take me to when he came to England to see me.

"This is the centre of the village. It's where all the regular Pokémon live." Chase tells me, raising his voice so I could hear him above the crowd. "The further into the village ya live, the better your hut is."

"I noticed." I say to him in reply. I am then pushed aside by something and I almost fall over. "Hey, watch it...!" I say to whatever pushed me, but I quieten down when I see that the Pokémon who did it was a large, vicious looking Arbok, accompanied by a Scyther, who looked equally intimidating. The Arbok begins to turn it's head towards me after hearing my voice, but I turn away and catch up to Chase before it can make eye contact with me. "(...What a douche...)" I mutter under to myself under my breath.

"You OK?" Chase asks me, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get the straw." I tell him.

We reach the back of the village after finding our way through the thick crowds of occupied Pokémon and my brief encounter with the Arbok. I hate people (or Pokémon, in my case) who cast you aside just because their so rich or powerful.

_So much._

"So, all the stalls are found at the back a' the village, as ya can probably see." Chase explains to me. "It's kinda like the market."

"So where do we get the straw?" I ask Chase, looking through all the stalls.

"Over there." He answers, pointing to a stall to the right third of the village with a Machoke-like tent over it, just like the Kecleons' stall, only they had a Kecleon-like tent. There is a Machoke itself working at the stall, with a Machop helping around. Behind the Machoke, I can see planks of wood and other building recourses.

"OK, let's go then." I say to Chase, walking over to the stall. The last third of the village starts to come into view, but I notice that there is no fence on that side.

"Wait, I wanna show ya somethin' first!" Chase says, grabbing my arm as he runs past me, pulling me along. We run past the stall and into the right third, and I see that the ground stops all of a sudden, like the ledge of a cliff. "...Isn't it dangerous to build near a cliff? What if there was an earthqua-" I try to tell Chase, but he interrupts me before I can finish.

"Come on, just check this out!" He continues to pull me towards the ledge, as if he was going to throw me over, but I doubt he would do that. We reach the edge,

and my jaw drops at what my eyes behold.

I had a view of the entire landscape of this region. I think it was called Setta? No, never mind that, this view is too amazing to let something else slip into my mind whilst I'm looking at it. The view was better than the one before, because we were higher up the mountain, and there were less trees blocking the view. It was also slightly darker than before. I wonder what time it is... The sky now had a yellow and orange tint to it, signifying that it was the evening. And probably the best thing about it was that the sun was setting behind the mountains that were far off in the distance. The light that now shinned off the water of the sea and leaves of the trees below the mountain was even more pretty, and the light near the centre of the woods illuminated the meadow it was surrounded by even more. More than anything else, the ball of light interests me more than anything else. It kind of looks like the light I went through in that dark space before I came here.

That's when I remember I forgot to ask Chase what the light actually _was_.

"Hey, Chase..." I begin to say. "What's that light in the middle of the forest?"

"Y-You mean you don't...Aren't there Light Sources in the human world?" Chase asks me, sounding somewhat stunned.

"...Light Source?" I reply, looking at Chase and tilting my head sideways, showing that I was confused.

"...Whoa...Um, A-A Light Source is somethin' that history says was created by Arceus. My mom told me a story that before Pokémon existed, the world was ruled by darkness. Before Arceus could create the first Pokémon, he had to clear away the darkness, 'cus apparently a Pokémon couldn't stay alive with the darkness. So, to do this, Arceus created the Lights Source, somethin' that would keep the darkness away and make room for light. He spread them all over the world, gettin' rid of the darkness for good, and then let the Pokémon race take over from there."

"...Pretty interesting story, looking towards the 'Light Source' again. "(...So I'm guessing these guys don't know about Mew...)" I think to myself. I could tell them that _Mew _created all Pokémon, but that would change their history completely. Besides, who would believe a Pokémon who was at their primary evolution? "...Let's go and get the straw now. The sun's starting to set." I tell Chase, seeing that the sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains beyond the forest.

"Yeah, OK."

We walk back through the door to Chase's hut, each of us carrying a large bag of straw. The bags costed 25 Poké, which appeared to be the currency of this world. Rather similar to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. It was easier to get back, because most of the Pokémon had gone back to their huts, seeing it was now dark outside and that most of the shops were closed. We both emptied the backs to the left side of the hut and spread the pile of straw so it was flat and comfortable. The bed was the same size as Chase's.

"Well, there we go!" Chase says cheerfully. "We got you your bed!"

"Yeah..." I say plainly. On the way back to the hut, a troubling though came into my mind.

How long will it be until I can see my family again?

Will I ever be able to see them again?

Am I _stuck here_?

"Huh? W-What's up, Edge?" Chase asks me, picking up the odd tone in my voice.

"...I-It's nothing. I-I'm just tired." I tell him, not wanting Chase to worry.

"...OK then." He replies. "I am too, come to think of it. Let's get some shuteye." He then says, lying down on his bed, yet again making sure not to let it catch the flame on his tail. I too lie down on my new bed. I was expecting it to be a bit itchy, but it was rather comfy. "So, how do you think you're gonna get back to the human world, Edge?" Chase asks me all of a sudden.

"Huh? I...I don't know, to be honest. I-I might actually have no way back..." I answer.

"Oh...Is that troubling ya?" He then asks me.

"I-I guess it is...I'm just gonna have to get used to living here." I begin to say. "...But like I said, no school, right?" I finish, putting a small smile on my face.

"Is this school place really _that _bad?" Chase asks me _again, _chuckling this time.

"You bet it is." I reply. "Worse than any torture."

"...I'm sure you'll get back someday, Edge." Chase tells me. "If you want, I'll help you."

"...Really?" I ask him. "We might have to travel really far, like the other humans who came here."

"Well, I can't just let someone who doesn't know anything 'bout this world wander around, can I?" Chase tells me. "I'll stick with you tell you get back home!"

"...T-Thanks Chase." I say, closing my eyes and beginning to fall asleep for the first time in this world. "G-Goodnight..."

And with that, I pass out, sleep overtaking my mind.

My body is suddenly enveloped by a thick sensation of heat, and I hear load noises rushing past, along with loud voices coming from somewhere. Confused, I open my eyes, the first thing I see being the view outside my window. The window from my _room._ I shoot out of bed all of a sudden, but I find it hard to stay upright, as if I was getting used to my human body again.

...Was it all a dream? No, I'm positive that everything that happened was real.

That was no dream.

_That was reality_.


	6. An Average Human Day

Confused, I begin to slowly climb out of my bed and down the ladder. Most people found it hard to climb up in a short amount of time, but seeing that _I _was more agile than others, I could get up in a split second. But I had to take it slow this time, because for some reason I was getting used to my human body all over again.

That proves that my experience last night wasn't a dream.

My feet touch the floor of my bedroom, and nearly collapse as I put my weight on them. I grab onto the ladder and wait for my legs to support my body once more.

"(...How the hell am I back home...?)" I ask myself mentally. "(As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up here...)"

I look over to my alarm clock, which was on top of my Xbox 360, which was on top of my chest of drawers, which was in the corner of my small room. The time read "09:06". It seemed like a reasonable time for someone to go to sleep. The fact that I woke up in my human body as soon as I went to sleep as a Snivy must imply that time in the Pokémon world is opposite to that in the human world. I begin to shake my body loose so I could get the feel of it again, pick out some new clothes from the drawers (obviously picking out some tracksuit bottoms), get changed, and begin to head downstairs.

Halfway down, I hear a TV show playing in the living room. I could see from here that none of my younger siblings were in the other rooms, so it must be a kids programme. I'm able to verify that as I reach the base of the stairs, when I recognise the voice of Doc from "Doc McStuffins". I peek inside to see if mum is in there, but there is no sign of her. Then, going into the kitchen, I see that mum is there, adding some icing to a ton of cupcakes.

"Get your hair cut." She says plainly as she sees me enter.

"Good morning to you too." I reply. Walking across the room and opening the cupboard which contained all the cereal boxes and large plates. I take out a box of wheat biscuits, grab some milk from the fridge, and combine the two of them in a blue bowl.

"So," Mum begins to say. "What are you going to do with your weekend?"

"Whatever the weekend decides to do with me, I guess."

"So basically hide up in your room, close the curtains, and spend every single second staring at that bloody screen?"  
>"Like I said, whatever the weekend decides to do with me." I say to her as I finish pouring the milk in. I then put in a teaspoon of sugar, grab a regular spoon, and go off to eat it.<p>

"Do your homework before anything else!" She cries as I walk out. As I sit down on a chair in the dining room, I mutter "F**k that noise..."

"Lunch time!" I hear mum call from downstairs. Oh great, as soon as I begin to fight a god-damned boss with an insane amount of heath and power, I'm called downstairs. I begin to make my way back to the entrance of the throne room that my in-game character now stood in. After about ten seconds, mum calls me down again, this time with a more stern tone in her voice.

"Hang on a second!" I call down in reply, still trying to get past all the attacks and traps the boss had planted. A few more seconds pass, and mum calls me down again, now sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm coming!" I shout, going as quick as I can to get out the room. "Come on...Come on...!"

"Edge!" Mum screams, now sounding seriously pissed off.

"Screw it..." I say to myself, quickly getting out of my chair and rushing downstairs.

"What is wrong with you?! I called you down four bloody times!"

"Yeah, well you can't pause an online game, OK mum?" I say to her in reply in a tone I did not mean to say.

"Don't talk back to me!" She says in another stern voice. I grab my plate, which happened to be the only one left, seeing everyone else had picked theirs out. I walk past mum again (whilst avoiding eye contact) and go into the dining room to eat the sandwich, crackers, and crisps.

I probably finish around a minute after I start.

I put my plate in the kitchen and rush back upstairs to inevitably repeat the same section of the game to reach the boss fight again.

20:24, Internet's down. I lie on my bed whilst reading a horror novel named "Cirque du Freak" by Darren Shan. I had first found out about it by reading a mange adaption of it in primary school. That was also when I found out about mange, which I have grew to become obsessed with, as many other of my followers on Google+ were. As I sink my head into my pillow slightly, I recall the events that took place last night, and begin to ponder about it.

"(Was it really real?)" "(Am I just going crazy?)" "(Will I have a similar dream tonight?)" Are examples of questions that crossed my mind. The dream was definitely real. How else could I explain the weakness of my body this morning? This would also answer weather I'm crazy or not. The question about me having another dream like that tonight remained unanswered, however. I might only be able to go back every once in a while, I might go there again tonight, or I might never go back. There's no way to find out.

I'm then reminded about that Chimchar that woke me up before.

I guess he was kind of hoping I could become his friend or something. He seemed pretty keen on helping me get back to the human world too. It's a shame that I'm already back. I barely got a chance to know him properly. All _he _found out about me is that I'm a human-turned-Pokémon, nothing else (aside from my name, that is).

As I think about this, I hear a notification sound from my Ipad for Google+. The Internet must be up again. "All right..." I say to myself. "Let's try and write that post _without _losing the connection..."

A few ten minutes after the Internet comes back, I become to feel incredibly sleepy. I have no idea why, though. Seeing that I was too tired to even type correctly on the keyboard, I shut my laptop and change into my pyjama bottoms. I go to brush my teeth, but I feel like I could collapse at any second, so I put it off for tonight. I turn the light off, climb into my bed, pull the blanket over my chest, and begin to fall asleep. As I do, a voice begins to echo throughout my mind. The voice alarms me at first, but the urge to sleep overwhelms me, and I fall into unconsciousness. It sounded familiar, but sounded unfamiliar at the same time, like someone I just met or something. Then, without warning, my eyes open on their own, showing me that I was now on a straw bed inside a hut of some sort. It sounds like there is a large crowd outside, and there are also birds singing somewhere. Managing to lift my head up slightly, I look out the window to see the swaying trees above the hut I was now inside.

It was hard to move my body again.

With effort, I manage to turn over to see the rest of the hut. The first thing I notice is the figure of a Chimchar.

"Wow, ya more of a heavy sleeper than me, Edge!" The Chimchar says with a grin.

Much to my disbelief, that final question from before was answered.

I was having another dream.


	7. A Friendly Tour

I shake my head awake as I push myself off of the straw bed in which I lay, mentally questioning my very presence in Chase's hut. But questions were pointless. I had already verified that my experience last night was reality, so what would make this so different? Chase was standing before me, I was in his hut, the same noise of the busy crowd could be heard outside, and, of course,

I was a Snivy again.

"So, anyway..." Chase begins to say to me. "Ya sleep well, Edge?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, great." I reply, snapping out of my wondering state and back into reality. "I had a dream. Well, not a dream..." I start to tell him, but stop as I don't know what to say afterwards.

"Hm? What kinda dream?" Chase asks, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"I was...back in the human world..." I manage to say, not knowing what Chase's reaction would be. After rubbing my eyes and looking over to him, he seems rather shocked.

"W-What?! You were back in the human world?!" He then cries aloud suddenly. I honestly don't know why I didn't presume that Chase would over-react to me saying that I had gotten back to the human world. Sure, I'd only been with him for not even a day, but I know his personality enough to be lead to that conclusion.

"Jeez Chase, no need to shout..." I say to him, stepping off my bed and towards the door, although I was just intending to go in any direction other than where I was currently standing, the reason for that being that my eyes were being blinded by the sunlight coming from the window on the other side of the hut.

"Yeah, but still..." He says, this time in a normal (yet concerned) tone. "You managed to get back to the human world, and we didn't even have to go anywhere... I'm pretty sure this wasn't in any of the stories I've heard..."

"OK then, do you know when to stories originated?" I ask him. If the "stories" Chase had heard were created a while back, then that would meant that a few new aspects would have been added to a human coming to the Pokémon World since then.

"...What does that mean?" Chase then asks _me_. I sigh after he says this, but then put it aside after I remember that education in this world is nowhere near advanced as that in the human world.

"When were the stories first told? In what year were they created?" I ask again, using more simple terms for "originate".

"...Year?" Chase then says, yet again tilting his head to one side.

"(...You've _got _to be kidding me_.._.)"

"We count what day it is usin' Cycles." Chase tell me as we walk out the door of the hut after I had asked him how they recorded the date in this world. "At the end of every Cycle, a weird light appears in the sky, and the Light Sources turn to a rainbow colour for a second. We counted three hundred 'n sixty days in a Cycle, so we count up the days until the end. Today is the 309th day of the Cycle, so it won't be too long until the lights appear again."

Three hundred and six days into the year? That must mean it's Autumn, but looking around, it doesn't seem that way. Pretty much all the trees still had their leaves, and non of them seemed to be dying.

"Hey Chase, how come the leaves aren't dying?" I ask him, presuming that he would know the answer, seeing that he lived in this world.

"...What? Why would the leaves be dyin'?" He asks me in reply, turning back to me and tilting his head as we walked through the crowd and out of the gates of the village of Starside Town.

"Well, it 's Autumn, isn't it?"

"...Autumn? Is that what humans call it?"

"...Do Pokémon call it something?"

"Nah, not really. We just say that it's that time of the Cycle where the sky gets cloudy, but the leaves never die."

So far, I had found most of this conversation intriguing. I had found out that they didn't have months or weeks in this world, and that the days of the week didn't have names. It also seemed that nature wasn't affected by the seasons. I wonder how that could be...

That's when I notice that we're walking further away from Starside own and into the mountain-side forest.

"Hey, Chase, where are we going?" I ask him. By now I had lost count of the amount of questions I had asked him, and I had only been awake for a matter of minutes.

"I figured you'd need a tour!" He then tells me.

"But I've already seen most of the village, and there's nothing to tour out here..." I say, not sure of what Chase was hoping to show me.

"Sure there is! There's the Berry Fields, the Starside Caves, the Emerald Woods, the summit, there's a lotta stuff!"

"So, what are we going to see first?" I ask him.

"Well, the Starside Caves are the closest, so we might as well go there first.

"OK then..." I begin to say. "Let's get going then!"

I then run ahead of Chase, seeing that if we were going for a tour, we might as well get our bodies up and running for the day. I hear the Chimp Pokémon laugh shortly behind me, followed by quick, heavy footsteps. I found myself surprisingly fast, but then I remember that Snivy's base speed stats are rather high up (for a starter, that is), so I slow myself down a little so I don't get too far ahead of Chase.

After running through the clearing where I had first woke up, with the small waterfall, pond, and stream to the right, the path split into three routes. The one to the left went down the mountain, the middle path went straight on across, and the one one the right went up. I let Chase take the lead, seeing I didn't know where the caves we were heading to were to be found. He goes straight on, so I follow on after, running behind him in case there were any more split paths. Shortly after this, I realise that I feel like I'm running unusually, whereas I was running the same way I did in my human form.

...My _human _form.

No wonder it felt awkward.

I try to think about how a Snivy from _this _world would run, when I remember Snivy's running animation from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Head down and ahead of it's body, arms pointing back, kind of like Sonic the Hedgehog. So I try just that, head down and out, arms back...

I go flying forwards.

"Jesus!" I cry, losing my footing and crashing down onto the sandy path. I skid several feet forwards because of the velocity, too.

"W-Whoa!" I hear Chase say behind me, his tone sounding as if he was amazed. "A-Are you OK, Edge?"

"Jesus Mary mother of God, _how fast_?" I mutter under my breath as I push myself off the floor. Looking back, I see that Chase is several meters behind me, where he was probably several meters _ahead_ of me before.

"(...Very fast...)"

A few moments after my fall, we reach the Starside Caves. The path had opened up into a kind of semicircle, and at the end stood a large cave opening, with several other opening scattered around the cliff wall where the original opening was placed. It was pitch black inside. Then I wonder...

"Is this place a Mystery Dungeon?" I ask Chase before he can tell me about the cave system which lay before us.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, it is actually... Howdya know that?" He answers in reply.

"I didn't. But I know what a Mystery Dungeon is, so there's no need for you to explain."I tell him.

"...What is there to explain? It's a Mystery Dungeon, that's all it is."

"Well, the layout changes every time you enter, and if you pass out, then half the items you're holding are taken away and you're forced out of the Dungeon, right?"

Chase tilts his head to one side as I say this.

"...Is that how Mystery Dungeons work in the human world?" He then asks me, seeming clueless about what I just said.

"N-No... Mystery Dungeons don't exist in the human world, and neither do Pokémon..." I pause before finishing what I had to say. "It's just the stories I heard about Mystery Dungeons said that they operated that way."

"Well, whoever told that story is a real dummy." Chase says, stretching his arms and walking closer to the mouth of the cave. "If ya get beaten by a Pokémon in a Mystery Dungeon, they'll take whatever food ya got so they can feed 'emselves. Sometimes they'll take Poké, too." He begins to explain to me. "Ya won't wake up outside the Dungeon either. Ya stay in the same spot and you have to make your own way out. But if a weak Pokémon got beaten by a predator, then..."

"They're screwed, basically." I finish for him, knowing that Chase obviously didn't want to get into the gruesome details.

"Yeah, basically." He then says. Mystery Dungeons were the complete opposite of what I thought they were. But then again, this isn't a video game, it's reality. The rules are bound to be different.

Next we headed _up_ the mountain, where Chase said the Berry Fields were. The path, as you would expect, sloped up, giving me and Chase a tiring run. So from there, we walked, but I seemed to feel more energised than before now.

"So wait, why do the Kecleon Brothers back at Starside Town sell Berries if people can get them here for free?" I ask Chase.

"Well, Pokémon say that the Kecleon Brothers add a secret ingredient that doubles the effect of the Berry." He tells me.

"Sounds cool." I reply plainly. "So what kind of Berries grow there?"

"You'll see in just a second." He says, pointing to the top of the sloped path. It was a mater of meters away by now. Seeing I already felt like I was filled with energy, I run ahead, making sure not to go too fast and go sprawling again. A few seconds later I reach the top and see the Berry Fields before me.

...Or what was left of them.

The Fields had been destroyed. The Berry plants had been ripped out of the ground and shredded to pieces. And the colourful Berries had been smashed into the floor and crushed. The field in itself was quite big, but no-where _near _as big as an actual field, If it was, it would hang of the edge of the mountain. Chase shortly catches up, and gasps shortly at the sight.

"...Wha...W-What happened...?" He says, trembling slightly as he walked further into the field. Looking around more closely, I see two figures at the edge of the field. It doesn't take me long to identify what I can see.

A large, purple cobra with a massive hood with a pattern resembling two piercing eyes, and an oversized green mantis, with blades that looked as if they were sharper than air. I didn't see the hood pattern before, but I'm pretty sure of it.

That was the Arbok and Scyther from yesterday.

And seeing that they didn't seemed shocked by the sight at hand, _they _must have been the ones who destroyed the fields.

If they see us, we're screwed.

"Chase! Get back!" I whisper over to him, just loud enough so he could hear me.

"...W-What's up, Edge?" He asks me, still rather shocked. In reply, I point over to the Arbok and Scyther at the edge of the field.

"They're the ones who did this, and they probably don't want any witnesses. If they see us, they'll try to kill us!"

As I say this, Chase looks over to the pair, and I see in his expression that his sense of fear is replaced with anger. Then, clenching his fist, he begins to walk in their direction. "Chase! What are you doing?!" I cry, but still making sure it wasn't loud enough for the pair of criminals to hear.

"I'm gonna teach these thugs a lesson!" He shouts back to me, not seeming to care if Arbok and Scyther heard him or not. "No-one can get away with somethin' like this!"

"But you can't just-" I call out, but I stop myself when I see Scyther look over to Chase's position. Arbok also turns his head, and the two begin rushing towards Chase. Then _he_ also begins to run towards them, prepared for a battle.

"Oh f**k!" I cry, starting to back away from the field, but something stopped me from doing so.

"(I can't just leave Chase to die!)"

The thought echoed in my mind for merely half a second, when I rush into the direction of the upcoming battle. Head down, arms back, going full speed. I don't know why I didn't run back there, that's what I would have done. But something is screaming for me to get involved in this battle, even if the odds were stacked against me and Chase.

"(Ah, screw it! Might as well die fighting!)"


	8. TEMPORARY

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to inform you that there will be a large delay until the next chapter of GoD is posted. Recently, my computer started to encounter errors and I couldn't write the fan-fiction without a system shutoff halfway through.

I manage to fix it for a short period of time (about 2 hours :/) until it shut off automatically.

Seeing I use Windows 8, I'm stranded in the Start Menu and can't access the desktop anymore.

I may have to replace W 8 with W 7, or get a new PC alltogether, but both of those solutions will take a very long time.

My birthday is in three months, so I have an oppertunity to get thing sorted then, but then again, a quarter of a year is a long wait...

I'm very sorry about this, but life just likes to be a douche to me at vital moments XD

This chapter is not official, and will be deleated once Chapter 8 has successfully been writen.

Until then, guys...


End file.
